Fighting Destiny
by karlawp99
Summary: Haruka decides something that will change her life and everyone around her, Michiru and her are taking their relationship for granted, what problems may happen? **Chapter 10 Up!** :) what happened to Michiru? ha ha ha
1. Chapter 1 Dreams Shattered

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon; this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…and Usagi….and someone else…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  This story is a little bit traumatizing…well a lot….but it will end ok! I promise!**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 1 "Dreams Shattered"**

'Think it hard Haruka…you can not go on living like this…you know it…you damn know it…but…you love them…both of them, but you don't know…now you are becoming desperate because you need to know if she loves you, but doing that you will be risking your relationship with Michiru…does it worth?' a heavy sigh could be heard in the darkness. 

The blonde girl was in the studio having a private conversation with herself, her head slung on the chair looking to the ceiling as wanting to get an answer from it, but of course neither the dark sky nor the floor gave her the so desperate and needed answer, she took a glass that was filled with some kind of liquor and put it on her forehead, then she closed her eyes savoring the comfort of the cold liquid on her aching temple 'I need to do it…but that would be cheating on her and I…I don't want to do that…' she closed her eyes in frustration this was too much, simply too much…Since a couple of weeks ago she has been having a terrible problem: she knew she was falling in love with Usagi, but she loved Michiru too, and this mixed feelings have been causing a great turmoil inside her.

'Shimatta, you know she loves Mamoru and that their future is sealed…Destiny! they are meant to be as you are meant to be with Michiru' her brain told her, but at the same time her heart interrupted 'but Usagi she is so pure, so cute…and she has been behaving really strange with you around…hell who won't? You kissed her when you were transformed in Uranus…damn what the hell am I going to do? Michiru I love you! I know it…but at the same time I'm falling deeply in love with Usagi….' A tear rolled down her cheek, she knew she got jealous when ever she saw Mamoru with Usagi, and right now she was having a lot of problems with Michiru. Right now the world was safe, no daimons, no youmas, no new enemies have appeared after Galaxia, and Michiru as the rest of the senshi has been taking care a lot more about her life, her career, she wanted her dream to come true, she wanted to be the best violinist on the world. Haruka on her part has been doing the same she was keeping more time on the track, she has being training a lot to win the F1 championship and she was about to get it, just some more races and she'll have her place for the final race…but both have not been taking care of their relationship. They were talking less and everything became a boring routine, their love was there but they were just too occupied to see it. 

Michiru was in the music room, practicing as she did everyday, but her song became a bit sad, she stopped playing and looked the sea through the window 'God…we are falling apart, aren't we?' Tears were filling her eyes, she was not blind: her relationship was about to destroy and she knew it. Haruka and she rarely spoke, they had no time left, but it was because both were trying to achieve their goals. She arrived late after practicing in the music hall or for going to concerts then she hit her 'she has not gone in a while…in a long time…' Haruka stopped going to her concerts because she too was practicing her racing, finally she was about to achieve that goal, to win the most important race in the entire world so Michiru let her. 'We will finish soon…and then everything will be like it was…' tears fall freely now, part of her wanted to believe that 'I love you…you know I do right? I'm sorry for being so occupied but you too have been…' she wiped her tears with her hand and noticed her watch, midnight. She has been there all day practicing and Haruka hasn't even come to say hello, this was little by little becoming normal on their lives. She put her violin on its case and went upstairs. She opened their bedroom and with a sad face she noticed that Haruka wasn't there. She looked at the bed 'It has being a long time hasn't it?' more tears were flooding her eyes; she took her nightgown and got into bed. She pulled the pillow and held it closely, this was killing her, she wanted Haruka to be there with sorrow and anger she closed her eyes 'maybe tomorrow I can do something…and maybe things will return normal' she cried more and closed her eyes. 

Tomorrow it will be their anniversary but Haruka hasn't even noticed it, neither her. 'Tomorrow IS our anniversary' she remembered and she suddenly opened her eyes. 'God…I...I forgot that…I can't believe it" and then she realized that their actual situation was part her fault. 'I'm not going to lose you Haruka' she smiled sadly 'Tomorrow everything will change…I promise'

Haruka, stood near the window watching the stars and the way they were reflected on the sea 'Damn…what the hell am I going to do?' she closed her eyes and suddenly she noticed the clock '3:45 am' 'Have I been here all day?' she brushed her bangs with her fingers. Then she noticed that the house was very, very quiet. 'Michiru? Has she already arrived?' she got out of the studio and went straight to their bedroom, she noticed Michiru's sleeping form hugging a pillow she smiled sadly 'what has happened to us?'

'You know what, don't play innocent…' her mind answered. She kneeled beside Michiru and caressed her sleeping face  "I love you…you know that right? But there is something I need to do, and I hope you can forgive me" she leaned and kissed the aqua haired girl softly. "I'm sorry…"

The next day Michiru woke up, and with a crestfallen face noticed that Haruka was not there. '8:00 am? Strange Haruka is not a morning person…' she scanned the room and noticed that Haruka has just left a few minutes ago. 'Where is she?' she went downstairs and the only person she found was Setsuna that was eating some cereal "Morning" the time senshi greeted.

Michiru answered and asked for Haruka.

"She left pretty early, she took the yellow car" said while she poured more cereal.

"Did she say where she will be going?" asked Michiru while fixing a cup of coffee.

"No, in fact she didn't notice that I was here"

"…Ok…well I think I'll skip breakfast" said this she climbed up the stairs leaving a confused time senshi seated there "Its going to happen…" she merely whispered taking a hand to her forehead, she brushed her bangs in frustration "and I can't do a thing…"

Haruka drove all way to Tokio and arrived to a known mall, Michiru liked it because it has a lot of nice shops and restaurants and they often went there to drink something, she spot the public telephone and dialed the number she knew by heart, a sleepy voice answered "…hello?"

"Good morning, Koneko-chan!" she tried to avoid it but to hear the other girl's voice lightened her face 

"Haruka san? What's up?" a sleepy voice answered.

"I need to talk to you…In private…can you come?"

"Is there a problem?" asked the princess with concern

"No…there's not any problem…" answered the wind warrior with a hint of hesitation.

"Where are you?"

"In a mall, it is the one near your house…can you come?"

"Yes, wait me, I'll be there in an hour…can you wait for me?"

"Yes, of course" with out hesitation/

"Well, see you later Haruka san."

"Goodbye…."

Michuru took a bath and dressed quite casually, she wished she could find Haruka then she will ask her to go outside to eat something, she looked at her watch it was a little bit late 9:00 am "Where are you Haruka?" then the idea came to her mind and she called to Usagi's house, her little brother answered and he told her that Usagi left just few minutes ago to catch up with Haruka in the mall after she Haruka called her in the morning. "Why did she call Usagi? Well maybe I can catch them and after that we can go and take lunch" she took a pair of keys and went out of the house.

Haruka was sitting in the coffee shop drinking a cappuccino, in that moment she spotted Usagi; she arrived apologizing because she was almost two hours late. "Don't worry, coffee here is great" answered Haruka giving her one of her trademark smiles.

"Where is Michiru?" the blonde asked noticing for the first time that the aqua haired girl was not there.

"I came here alone" she answered mysteriously.

"Why?" being the innocent senshi she was she asked the most stupid question.

"Sit down" Haruka commanded and the other blonde obeyed "Want to drink something?"

"No thanks, I'm ok"

"Well…I called you because…eh..this is a little bit difficult to say but, damn I thought it was going to be a lot easier….well, what I want to tell you is that…that I…"

"What do you want to tell me?" she encouraged her.

"Usagi, I just want you to know that I love you, I mean I'm in love with you…" Usagi held this shocked expression and her heart began to beat faster she was not expecting this; she had this cute face that made her look like the purest woman in the entire world "You love me? But what about Mich…"but before she could finish Haruka kissed her passionately, her eyes grown wider but finally she gave into the kiss, their lips met again and again in a passionate dance, Usagi's hand shyly cupped Haruka's face while the racer held the princess' free hand. Haruka got lost in the kiss; she has waited so long to this to happen, to feel those lips again, to feel the trembling, blushing girl in her arms that she forgot she was in a public place.

"Haruka…" a known voice whispered beside them. 

Usagi froze she knew that voice, it was Michiru. Her face became pale; she knew what she has done. She has been there kissing with Haruka for no other reason than a mistake, a terrible mistake…and she felt ashamed her eyes fell instantly, unable to look up "Michiru…" Haruka's flat voice answered also in shock.

Michiru had a long little wrapped box on her hand, her face was pale, and tears were shimmering in her eyes, they were about to fall, her face was a mix of anger, confusion but overall deep sadness. She felt like someone has ripped her heart out, she felt betrayed and cheated; it was too painful to see them sited there. She breathed deeply, she didn't want to make a scene although she wanted to scream and shout, she exhaled calming herself then she hardened her face, eyes reflecting an incredible sadness. She lifted her hand and threw the box to Haruka then with an emotionless voice she added "happy anniversary…" then she turned around and left.

It hit her as a cold water-bucket; she paled more if it was possible 'Damn…I forgot! Shimatta….wha-what have I done!?' Haruka's mind raced everything was so fast that she didn't have a chance to answer back…she stood up leaving a paler Usagi behind 'What did I do?' she mused 'Mamoru…god….this is all wrong…Michiru…what kind of friend am I?'

Michiru heard Haruka standing up but refused to slow down or turn around, in a few seconds Haruka caught her holding her arm firmly "Michiru, please wait…Let me explain…."

"Let me go, Haruka" Michiru answered in a cold voice without turning to face the taller girl.

"Michiru please….le-let me explain to you!" Haruka begged, the people around them stopped to see the display that was being shown in front of them.

"What you saw, it wa-was…was…I'm sorry…" the taller senshi babbled with out coherence ending in a defeated tone, but Michiru turned fast and slapped her hard, now the tears that were pooled in her eyes were falling freely in a disgusted tone she replied "You are sorry? That's all? You are sorry, after all we've been through?" 

Haruka closed her eyes in pain, taking a hand to her stinging cheek, the slap hurt worse than any wound she could remember. She looked at her and saw a flash of something she never thought she would see in Michiru's eyes 'hatred' and it was all directed to her.

"Haruka, listen to me…and listen right" Michiru snapped pronouncing the words slowly for emphasis and with rage "Don't you ever come near me again!" pointing her finger she pushed the taller girl harshly "Do you understand? I don't want to see you again in my life, never…" she took her hand to her neck and pulled off the necklace she was wearing, she throw it to the floor with anger. That necklace was the last gift Haruka gave her. "We are over…" then she turned leaving a stung Haruka there. She watched how her former lover walked away. Her heart hurt, it felt heavy, she felt how it was shattering in little pieces how it was being held by an invisible cold fist, how it tried to stretch but remained contracted; she breathed heavily closing her eyes 'what have I done?' then she remembered she left Usagi seated in the table of the coffee shop. She seated again and looked at Usagi's face, everything went wrong, she was crying, and for the first time she noticed that her eyes were full of tears "Haruka…we shouldn't have done that"

'I know…' she thought but did not answer, her fists were clenched, Usagi put her hands over hers trying to calm her.

"Look, I feel flattered but I don't love you…not as you want me to…but as a friend, I don't know why I did it…I mean, I, I love Mamoru…with all my heart" she knew this will hurt Haruka more but she needed to set things straight "I'm sorry…If you want I can talk with her, and try to…"

"No…" she answered calmly, without looking at Usagi, she risked everything and lost.

"Haruka?" Usagi was amazed the tone in the wind senshi was something she has never heard: defeat.

"You don't understand do you?" lifting her eyes to see the princess for the first time since all this mayhem began "Usagi I'm sorry, I apologize for all this mess…excuse me" then the distant senshi left leaving a more confused Usagi sitting there. 

To be continued…

It wasn't that bad was it? This story has a lot of chapters from 7 to 9…it depends on how am I going to end it. I have the story almost finished…in my mind so feedback would be a great help… J

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 “A World Shaken

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru **

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  This story is a little bit traumatizing…well a lot….but it will end ok! I promise!**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 2 "A World Shaken"**

Haruka got in her car and pounded on the steering wheel 'what am I going to do? Think Haruka, think…' but her mind was a blur, her mind replayed Michiru's face over and over, the way she looked at her. And then it landed her: she has betrayed their love, their princess, every single principle she had in her life she had simply destroyed them.

She turned the engine on and drove fast through Tokio, she speed up more and more trying to forget everything, but at the same time tying to find a solution. She arrived to the highway and held the wheel harder then she pushed the gas further trying to catch the wind but with no success. She drove for hours trying to get some courage to show up on 'their' Home. All was a mess what will she say to Hotaru? What will happen? For the first time she was really afraid. Afraid to face destiny, a destiny she made. She kept driving knowing that maybe, just maybe if Michiru calmed down a bit she would at least listen to her…'Stop dreaming, Haruka' she told herself disgusted with herself.

Michiru arrived to their house, Setsuna was in the door expecting her, she knew that this was going to happen, and she was unable to do a thing as the time keeper she must not interfere and that broke her heart. Michiru saw her friend and stood there, Setsuna saw her face, and it was empty, full of tears, every little hope crashed. Setsuna opened her arms and hugged her, immediately Michiru broke down she started to sob, the pain was unbearable, every sob made her heart hurt a little more…like if her it was being squeezed by an invisible hand, and invisible and cold hand. Setsuna rocked her as a little child holding her as a mother would do to her child.

After a while Michiru calmed down and stood up "Michiru?" the time keeper asked in concern "Are you okay?" then she slapped herself mentally 'what a question was that? Of course she is not ok! Stupid!' But Michiru answered calmly "yes, I'm ok…would you leave me alone?" Setsuna looked at her skeptically "please, I, I need to be alone…" Setsuna looked at her straight to the eyes "are you going to be ok?" the sea senshi just nodded. 

Both entered to the house, Hotaru appeared and looked concerned at her Michiru's mama face, Setsuna made the smart move "Eh…Hotaru let's go…Michiru need some time alone…" Hotaru hugged her "Michiru mama are you going to be ok?" Michiru hugged her back, sniffling "yes…I-I'm going to be ok…" then the time keeper and the rebirth senshi left, leaving Michiru alone in the big house. She went to her bedroom and then it happened the calm Michiru transformed into a desperate one, all the building tension has taken its toll she needed release and she needed it quickly. She saw her bedroom, and glared at all the pictures of them together 'Haruka…' she held a frame that had a picture of them hugging happily, her mind flashed to the scene she saw: Haruka kissing Usagi passionately. Her eyes closed in pain 'all is a lie now...' she threw the frame to the floor violently and the crystal shattered, somehow it felt good, it was a kind of catharsis that she needed to do. She threw everything that was on the counter and the books that were nearby, she toss everything she could, frames, things, everything was getting broken. She tossed the pillow of their bed and got the bed sheets she rolled them in a ball and threw them with rage to the floor, then she opened the closet and grabbed Haruka's clothes, all of them and tossed them in the bed, she grabbed the sneakers, shoes, ties, suits, tuxedos, everything and put them in a big black plastic bag. Then she pulled the bag downstairs and left it near the door, she knew Haruka would come back and she really wanted to finish things...She sit on a step of the stair waiting, wanting to finish this quickly but at the same time pleading for it to not happen…she wasn't sure if she could endure this.

After some minutes Michiru heard the noise of the yellow convertible, she knew that sound too well, she stayed on the step sited…unmoving. The door opened; she lifted her eyes and saw Haruka entering. Haruka was unable to see, the porch was dark as the rest of the house, with the dim light she was able to see a big plastic bag, and she understood immediately, then with her eyes now adjusted to the darkness she spotted the sea senshi sited on the stairs "Michiru?"

"Take your things and leave…" she whispered, her voice clearly showing the exhaustion.

"Please, let me explain…"Haruka approached some steps.

"What do you want to explain? How many times you cheated on my back?! How many times you saw her before today? How you slept with her? I really don't need to hear it!"

"I never cheated you…" Haruka said honestly, this enraged the aqua haired girl:

"Ara! So what I saw today was just a joke or what?"

"Michiru understand, we were having problems, we, we rarely saw each other, and you were too occupied in your career!" Haruka's voice rose with desperation.

"So were you, but I didn't cheat you with the first person I saw!" Michiru answered coldly.

'She's right' Haruka kneeled beside her taking her hands firmly "I'm sorry…I-I had this feelings for Usagi and I just needed to know if that was the reason of why we were having problems…if I loved her more than what I loved you…but I discovered today that I love you more than I thought…please give me a chance, please give me a chance to prove it" Haruka begged the desperation clearly on her voice.

Michiru shook her head, she wanted to believe in Haruka so badly but she was unable to do it, not anymore "It's-it's a shame you had to discover your feelings that way…"

"No…no, Michiru, Michiru please! Please give me a chance" tightening her grip on the aqua haired girl.

Michiru looked at Haruka to the eyes, trying to believe her words, but the trust was already broken, with a hopeless tone she added "Haruka, this is over, get your things and get out…"

Tears were falling from the blonde's face, she was defeated, she lost and she knew it; she did it, she finally did it, she lost the most important person in her life…she stood up and took the plastic bag. She opened the door and left. Michiru began to cry 'it's done…'

Haruka looked at the sky, she was angry, frustrated and sad all at the same time, angry at herself for what she did to Michiru, angry for what she did to Usagi, angry because Michiru did not understand her, frustrated of everything, she looked at the bag, and release it, then she took out her car keys and drove away, she wished she could die there, she wished she had the courage enough to crash her car on the first tree she'd found, but she knew she now had to live with the consequences of her actions.

Setsuna and Hotaru that were on their way back home saw Haruka's car fly next to them without noticing their presence, Hotaru tightened her grip on Setsuna, this one had a worried face, she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Hotaru…" she began but the mysterious girl interrupted her "I understand…I felt it too"

They entered the house and found Michiru, on the stairs. Setsuna turned the lights on "Michiru…" she whispered, the sea senshi lifted her eyes just saying "It's over…"

Hotaru excused herself and said her goodnights she hugged Michiru and then Setsuna.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" The time keeper already knew it, but she knew that Michiru needed to talk, to voice out her feelings, say everything. Michiru just nodded slightly.

Haruka stared at the ocean that was before her, she was seated on the sand, the moon high on the sky lightening the whole beach. She kept thinking about today, everything went wrong, she betrayed her prince, princess and lover; everything she had fought for. She looked at her henshin stick that was resting on her hand; she held it tightly until her knuckles got white "I don't deserve to be a senshi…not after all what I did…." She stood up and threw her stick to the sea; she watched how it sank in the dark water and with a last glance she though 'Goodbye Sailor Uranus…'

To be continued…

This is simple I love reviews…If I get some I'll post faster… J yeah I know that's blackmailing but please I need some praising!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 The cold taste of success

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…and Usagi….and someone else…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  Thanks for reviewing folks! It's been great to know that you have liked this story so far, it really motivates me =)**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 3 "The cold taste of success"**

Michiru told everything to Setsuna, they talked for hours. Michiru that was usually cool and controlled, was unrecognizable she kept crying and babbling incoherently her face and eyes red; until at some point she had no more tears to shred, although she wished she had.

"Michiru it's late, I think you need to rest" Setsuna told her gently. Michiru checked her watch; it was past midnight. She nodded slightly. They both went upstairs, the time senshi looked the mess that was Michiru's room 'boy it hit her hard' she stopped Michiru's tracks "Why don't you sleep on my room, I-I will fix this…" Michiru was glad the least she needed was to sleep on a room full of memories, anger and sadness. 

Michiru went to Setsuna's room and fell in the bed, she was dead tired, she wanted to cry but nothing came, she closed her eyes, hoping that today was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that would end with the morning. Setsuna checked Michiru and she found that she was fast slept. 'Haruka, why you did it?'  She asked herself, but she already knew the answer, she knew what will happen and how things will end…the sole thought made her heart ache.

The days passed and Haruka never called; everyone thought that at least she would call Hotaru but she was unable to do it, she was ashamed of what she did. Usagi visited them few days later. She apologized telling Michiru exactly what happened that day. Michiru knew she could not blame the princess of what happened first because it was Haruka's fault and then because she knew she was incredible innocent. Usagi cried asking for forgiveness; Michiru saw that the younger girl was having a rough time, she had black circles on her eyes mirroring her own, proof of her lack of sleep, she was crying there openly asking for forgiveness. Michiru softened her face "Princess don't cry…I forgive you" Usagi's face lightened "and, and… what are you going to do with Haruka-san?"

Michiru's face tensed slightly and her voice was added with something: hatred "We are over…as senshi we can fight together if it's needed but our personal relationship is over…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" said the princess while she began to cry again not for the revelation but for what she saw: Michiru hated Haruka and that hurt her deeply. For her, the couple was the living proof that true and everlasting love existed, but now it was all over, and the knowing that she caused that break up was overwhelming.

Haruka arrived to her apartment, she was glad she never sold it her mind shifted to her memories with Michiru there 'It's been a long time since…' she cut her thoughts she didn't want to remember 'long time since I lost her'. She has lost contact with everyone; she didn't want to talk about and she knew that if she saw the inners they would have asked for her. She was seated near the window and saw the lights under her. Yes, Tokio was indeed a beautiful city. 

She had been under a big depression, but in her own personal style. She spent all her time on the gym or in the track, her driving became better and her body was sharper than ever but she was incomplete…her soul was incomplete and that was killing her. A ringing got her out of her reverie, she watched how the answering machine activated _'This is Tenoh Haruka, please leave your message after the sound…' her own recorded voice answered_

A deep voice greeted "Haruka, remember me? I'm Tetsuya Oikawa, I have seen that your driving has been great lately; if you keep like that you will be too close to win the F1 Championship aren't ya? Well if you want to remember good old times call me I'm going to be in Tokio this week! See ya buddy"

"Oikawa.." she mused. He has been one of her few friends, in fact he was her first sponsor, the man also raced but preferred the business stuff so he quit, although he was still known in the circuit for sponsoring the best racers in America and all over the world. 'Should I call him?' she stood up and saw the Number on the ID screen, she dialed it "Oikawa, how are you?"

"Haruka! I have just left a message on your phone" a joyful and surprised voice answered her.

"Yeah, sorry I taking a shower" she lied "Are you really coming to Tokio?"

"Yes, I arrive on Friday, I'm really looking forward to see you, when is your last race?" he asked in his business tone.

"Well, on weekend I have to become first to earn my ticket to the final" although her racing was great she lost some races because of her and Michiru's break up, the team asked her what happened and she refused to talk about it, the mechanic was the only one that suspected because he noticed that the Aqua haired girl hasn't came in a long time, and Haruka stop talking about her.

"Well, why don't we see after you win the race?" he said casually.

"Oikawa…" she warned, although she loved to be arrogant in work she was pretty professional she never took a race for granted.

"Come on you love it! "he teased her, "You know you are going to win, if not you wouldn't be the arrogant Tenoh Haruka I know!" she laughed lightly he knew her so well after all this time.

"Ok, see you soon, it was nice to talk to you" she said her goodbyes casually, she was glad of talk with him but his last sentence hit home too close.

"Ok, see ya champ!" then the line went dead, she smiled "same old guy as always" Oikawa was a forty-something man, almost fifty but he was good looking and he possessed a juvenile air that drove women crazy, add that he was rich, funny and intelligent. Haruka considered him as the older brother she never had… in fact you could say that she appreciated him as the father she never met.  

Michiru ended her solo and the audience burst in deafening applauses and cheers. The auditorium was huge and completely full. All the people stood up and applauded, Michiru smile and gave a slight reverence winning the audience completely, people threw her roses and soon the floor was covered with them although the always present yellow rose wasn't there 'stop living in the past Michiru' she scolded herself and went backstage, there she was congratulated by the whole staff, praising her exquisite talent and beauty. Everyone told her that they have never heard her so perfect and the reason was that she was using all her free time on practicing, she still spent time with Setsuna and Hotaru, and sometimes the inners but without Haruka she had a lot of free time…

She went straight to her changing room and saw all the gifts there. Indeed this was the best time of her career: fan-letters, roses, balloons, gifts, everything but at the same nothing, it all meant nothing with out the happiness of love. Some minutes later someone knocker the door, Michiru opened the door and smiled there was Rukawa, her manager, he smiled charmingly "How are you Michi?" she flinched a little the only one that has ever called her like that was Haruka, but she understood immediately that he knew about her actual crisis although she hasn't mentioned her breaking with Haruka he knew they had problems since the blonde woman hasn't appeared in a long time. 

Haruka always disliked him; well in fact she despised him first because he was young and handsome with dark brown hair and brow eyes; he was tall and possessed an athletic body but also because he was a nice, simple guy. 

"Better Rukawa…" he approached slowly "You played beautiful today…but I was able to sense some kind of sadness there…Michiru, what happened? Why are you not playing like you used to?" he held her shoulders "Why aren't you enjoying the violin hmmm?" he pressed the issue further after the hesitation in Michiru's face "Where's the happiness and the vigor of your playing?" she tried to answer it but she was unable to do it, she looked at him defeated "I…Haruka…we…" He encouraged her by squeezing her right shoulder lightly "You had a fight?" he asked, he knew that Haruka and Michiru were lovers, also he knew that both were girls but he was a very open minded person so he never minded "Yes…" Michiru answered the tears threatening her eyes again, but this time she controlled herself, she promised that she would never cry again for her, never.

"How bad?" he asked worried about her. "We-we broke up…" she blurted, he was shocked, he never thought he would hear that words "I'm sorry…but you know I'm your friend right?" she nodded lightly "if you need to talk, anything, call me…I want to help you." He cupped her face lightly, she smiled gratefully "thanks" she whispered, he nodded and then he left.

She prepared herself, she had to get early to home; tomorrow she had another concert, the opening for her tour was here in Tokyo, then she would travel to the whole country and if everything went fine, as it was expected she would travel world wide. She even had the offer of doing her first CD, but she declined saying that she preferred to tour the whole world first and then she would like to make the CD. The recording enterprise said that it was ok, since that way she could spend more time to write more and newer songs.

The big day arrived; Haruka was in her red fire suit checking her racing car a last time by herself. She took her helmet and gave the signal to the mechanics "Haruka don't worry, everything will be ok!" said the mechanic knowing that Haruka needed some reassurance; if she lost today she won't be on the Japan's final race. The whole team checked the car again and gave their good looks to it. Haruka felt the wind caressing her face as trying to calm her "I wish you were here…" she whispered to her, she was nervous the adrenaline running from waiting, she wanted to race so badly, she wanted to be the wind to run from everything as fast as she could, to run from her problems and never stop…but in that moment she was called to her place, the race was about to begin, her heart began to pound furiously.

She received good lucks from all the team, she greeted some of the other racers then she sited inside the car, she took the steering wheel, feeling the adrenaline increase in her body, feeling how it ran through her veins. Yes, she has indeed lived for this moment. Suddenly the gun fired and the race began, she pushed the pedal and took the wheel stronger. Fast, she was on the first places battling with two other racers that she knew were as good as her. In that moment all she was thinking was winning this race until her mind played her a bad joke, and she began to think about Michiru, how she wished she were there, with her. Immediately she pushed the thoughts aside and discovered that she has downed two places and now she was the fifth. 'Concentrate Haruka!' she shouted to herself, and in that moment she pushed the gas further "all or nothing" she growled, then with an incredible precision she zoomed going from right to left and in matter of seconds she passed all her 'enemies', she saw in the mirror how the people was amazed, cheering for the 'Great Tenoh Racer' she gave a wolf-like grin some of her pride coming to her. She would give the best race she has had to the public, her grip on the wheel tensed and she took one of the most difficult curves easily, her speed not decreasing in the minimal, she saw that the other racers were behind her but not so far so she pushed the pedal a little bit more, preparing for the most dangerous turn.

"Haruka's gone crazy" said one of the members of her team when he saw the car at lighting speed "She is going to crash if she doesn't slow down!" the mechanic shouted "Damn! What are you thinking Haruka?"

The public were astonished; Haruka was going as fast as she could, faster than anyone, daring all the racers to try to catch her. Everyone held her breath.

_"And Tenoh Haruka is increasing the speed!  That's dangerous, the next turn is the MOST difficult of the whole circuit, it has been the END of many racers! But Haruka hasn't slowed down!! And he is about to take the turn…" a long pause came __"….and he MADE IT!!" the TV shouted in excitement, the little girl breathed again she thought that her pappa has gone crazy or something like that, she had tears in her eyes. "Please pappa, be careful" she whispered while wiping the tears with her hand._

The crowd was cheering, everyone shouting at the great demonstration of Haruka. The other racers were shocked; they never thought he would make it…not in one piece. Haruka slowed down and felt all the excitement on her body she has never gone that fast not while racing and not in a turn she knew was as deadly as jumping a cliff with out parachute. "Huuf!" she exhaled "That was close!" she checked and finally it was there the checkered flag, and she was about to cross the line 'just a little bit more' she thought. Then accelerating again she crossed the line flying, then giving a display of her driving she slowed and gave a 180 degree turn ending on the grass. The crowd exploded cheering and applauding to the great driver. She got out of the car and took out her helmet, then she hold it high on the air, the public cheered more, the girls shouting things like 'marry me', 'I love you' and sending flying kisses. She gave them a smile, 'if only they knew' she thought grinning as a Cheshire cat.    

_"Here he is the winner of this outstanding race: Tenoooooh Harukaaa!"  A voice said while Haruka ascended to the 1st place step, followed by other two racers that were happy but jealous at the same time. "You are a great racer Tenoh" said one of them shaking her hand the other one said "you are crazy Tenoh, I always knew it!" soaking her with champagne, she smiled and quickly the three racers were splashing each other with their bottles. Haruka received the trophy of today's race and a flower bouquet, the image faded with the credits, and the best images of the race, ending with Haruka's face smiling. Hotaru touched the display of the TV with her hand as if trying to touch the blonde's face "I miss you pappa…" a tear rolled down "I miss you so much…" _

To be continued…

Oh we have arrived to the third chapter!! Cool isn't it? This was a little bit light but don't worry next ones will be dramatic…or almost dramatic…you'll enjoy them I bet you! Thanks for the reviews they help a lot…you know the mechanic don't you? You review I write…simple isn't?  hehehhe really thanks for the reviews.

Again, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Uncertain Future

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…and Usagi….and someone else…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 4 "Uncertain Future"**

Haruka congratulated the other two racers and they told her good luck for the final race. She went down the step and spotted a known face "Oikawa!" she shouted.

"I told you" he just answered smiling proudly.

She shocked her head "Who am I to say you are wrong" then she hugged him happily.

"Ughh you stink" he answered in his playful tone.

"Hey! Its champagne!" she defended herself, and then he hugged her in a fatherly way. "We have a lot to talk, wait me here ok?" she said and went with her team everyone slapped her hard in the back as an old tradition, and then everyone hugged her. She joked with them, and said that she needed to change, the team was disappointed they all wanted to go party "Maybe when I win the final" she answered with that so natural arrogant pride of hers.

"Baka!" the mechanic answered to her "If you drive again like today you'll be on ICU!" everyone laughed she shrugged her shoulders still grinning "but I will win anyway"

They arrived to a restaurant and ordered something light, they spent hours remembering today's race and old times.

"Ah Haruka today was great" the older man said.

"Yes it was…" she still had this stupid grin on her face she could not believe that she was in the final race.

"What the hell were you thinking when you sped on that turn?" he asked puzzled.

"To be honest…that I was going to crash" she chuckled a few times, the man irrupted in laughter.

"Damn bastard!" he answered still laughing, she as laughing too.

When both calmed down Oikawa asked "Haruka, will you be interested on racing in Europe?"

Her jaw dropped "wh-wh, what?"

He smiled "We both know that you are a great racer, you will win the next race for sure…so why not go to the big leagues and race there?"  

"Rea-really?" she was speechless.

"Of course! If you want I can be your sponsor" he offered it, she was loss at words, she knew that there she could race against better racers than here on Japan, there she could find more challenges and then she could truly be one of the bests, the offer was there she just needed to think about. 'If I go that would mean good bye to Japan, never come back here….why do you want to stay here? Michiru…She hates you, so why chaining yourself to a place just waiting for some miracle to happen…but I'm a senshi, and I need to be prepared if it's a problem…we know that enemies haven't appeared in a while…shut up! You gave up being a senshi, you no longer have your Henshin stick' her small mind battle ended.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course Haruka, I know that this decision is very important for your life" he stood up "If you want to go call me, here is my card" she stood up "Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yes, but you haven't got over me yet!" he hugged her "Think about it"

"I will…" she said with honesty

"Congratulations, champion" then he left, she stayed sited there, and finally asked more liquor to drink. 'This will be a very difficult decision' she told herself while taking a drink of her glass 'If I go that would mean giving up Michiru…' her eyes stung a bit, she has never faced that possibility…in fact she wanted to think that someday she would forgive her and they could be happy again 'Face reality!' she shouted herself 'You have nothing certain!...the only thing you know is that Crystal Tokyo is going to be built in some centuries" she laughed bitterly at how ridiculous that should have sound, defeated she said quietly "and even there you don't know if Michiru is with you…" then it hit her of all the times they have talked with Setsuna she never mentioned a thing of them being together "Shit!" she coursed astonished.

"_Setsuna tell me how good looking am I in the future, I mean in Crystal Tokyo?" Haruka asked with that annoying but charming grin, pouring some cereal on her bowl._

_Setsuna however, got quiet all the playfulness of the day dead in that instant, but a second later she recovered "well you are old, and gray!" she answered calmly._

_"Oh I'm heartbroken…" the blonde answered, in that moment Michiru entered the room "Michiru will you love me although I'll become old and gray?" she asked hugging her partner lovingly._

_"Hmm I don't know" she answered teasingly, Haruka put her puppy eyes that were only for Michiru and this one laughed "Of course I will!" then she kissed her full of love. "Leave that for the night please! I'm eating here" Setsuna scolded._

_They both laughed "Why did you asked that?" the aqua girl asked._

_"I just asked how good looking I am on Crystal Tokyo" she answered casually._

_"Ara, Haruka you know very well that she can't tell us a thing…"_

_"Well, you can't blame me for try!"_

_Both of them were 'figthing' so happily that neither of them noticed the sadness that was clearly written on Setsuna's eyes._

Haruka was puzzled her agile mind was working trying to fill missing pieces "She never mentioned us…" then again she remembered another conversation with Hotaru and ChibiUsa that happened when she took them to the amusement park.

_"Hurry up Hotaru-chan" Chibi __Usa__ yelled as soon as she ran to the entrance._

_Hotaru looked up to her 'father' "Go Hime-chan" she said smiling; she followed them, happy to se that her daughter was shinning with happiness._

_"I've never been to an amusement park before!" Hotaru said smiling to her friend._

_"Neither have I"_

_Haruka got interested "Why not Chibi __Usa__?"_

_"Well since I remember we were at war with the Black Moon army…so everything was a little bit destroyed…" she answered with sadness._

_Haruka was interested, although everyone knew about Black Moon and their attack Setsuna never told them a thing of how it began or how they defeated the senshi knowing that Galaxia was more a lot more powerful than them "Why it lasted so long, I mean the war?" she asked casually._

_"Well…" the pink haired girl didn't want to answer; it was something Pluto forbade her to tell._

_Haruka saw the hesitation and added "I asked because well you know Galaxia was a lot tougher than them"_

_With some mystery on her voice she said "It was because the Senshi team wasn't complete…" Haruka looked more confused than before "Please Haruka-san don't ask me…It's forbidden to tell things about the future…" The wind senshi smiled "Sorry, I didn't know" she lied of course she knew, but at least she knew a bit more about what happened. Haruka dropped the subject "Well, princess hurry up and catch Hotaru" at this Chibi Usa smiled and ran to catch Hotaru._

"The senshi team was not complete…not complete…" she buried her face in her hands "could this mean…? Geez I'm such an idiot!" her eyes snapped open, she left the drink and paid the dinner. She ran to her car, and drove to her apartment. She opened the door and went directly to the phone, she dialed the number and a feminine voice answered "Setsuna?!"

"Haruka? Is, is that you?" she asked not believing it, it has been a long time since she knew something about her.

"Yes, it's me…I need to talk with you urgently, where can I see you?" 

"Are you ok?" she asker worried.

"Yes, Setsuna I'm okay but I need to see you, urgently…please" the pleading tone in her voice was evident, Setsuna exhaled not knowing where the other senshi lived she asked "Ok, are you nearby?"

"I'm on the city" she just answered coldly.

"Ok, meet me on the coffee shop in an hour" Setsuna instructed, worried about Haruka's behavior. "Thank you, Setsuna" then she hung up.

'Thank you?' Setsuna mused 'that was so not like Haruka...I hope she's okay…'

"You are looking good" Setsuna informed the blonde in front of her.

"Thank you…you too Setsuna" Haruka answered honestly. Yes, it has been a long time since she has seen her friend.

"You sounded worried, tell me what happened?" Setsuna asked the former senshi. 

"Setsuna I want you to promise me that you will be honest with me ok?"

Setsuna was taken aback 'what is she after?' she scanned the blonde's eyes and saw a mix of desperation and deep concern "Okay,I promise"

"Answer me why did the black moon attack happen?"

Setsuna more confused than before "I don't know why you are asking this  now but you know I can not tell you"

"Well…just answer me Crystal Tokyo was attacked because I wasn't there wasn't it?" she asked with seriousness

"In part, yes…" answered Setsuna amazed that Haruka got to that conclusion.

"Why you always avoided telling us about our future?" Haruka pushed the subject further.

"You know I can not tell you that Haruka…" she answered again in that annoying calm-cold tone.

Haruka swore under her breath, she was playing hard. "Well, then tell me why you had a glimpse of sadness when ever we asked?"

Setsuna was caught in her own game "because…" she breathed deeply "It reminded me of the future…of what will happen…"

"Please Setsuna! Tell me!" Haruka begged taking the older woman hands in her own.

"Haruka you can't change destiny!…why tormenting you with the future?" she tried to make some sense in the blonde, but shamefully Haruka was the most hard-headed stubborn woman in the whole world.

"We make our destiny, I refuse to believe we are pawns of a greater force" the former senshi said with so much conviction that convinced Setsuna. "If being a senshi taught me something was that we have to fight for what we believe on…"

"You are not a senshi anymore Haruka…" Setsuna interrupted her.

"You know it?" Haruka was taken aback.

"Yes, I know it…and I'm not the only one…" she sighed in defeat, Haruka was going to win this one, she won't leave the topic until she knew what she needed to know "By telling you this I will be violating the rules of time" she warned.

"Setsuna, you have done it before" Haruka smiled gently

Setsuna smiled, yes it was true and both have been to help her friends, well this couldn't hurt at most it could help "In the future Uranus does not exist, you didn't fight as a senshi and that made the battle a lot more difficult…"

Haruka saw the time senshi hesitation but pressed forward "And what happened?"

"The inners had to protect the palace…so they joined their forces to made a type of barrier an invisible shield…but someone has to stop the invaders…I was on the time gate trying to protect it, I don't know how but the invaders knew about it…and were able to use it…so the only ones that were left to protect were Neptune and Saturn…one day in a fight Neptune was killed…" Haruka's face lost all color.

"She was ambushed by a whole unit…" said Setsuna with tears in her eyes and with a lost sight.

"Sp-spare me the details…" stammered Haruka, heartbroken by the revelation. 

"After we discovered her body you returned to the castle, knowing that something bad happened to her…although the both of you, we-were never  together again you still had that connection, that bond…: she sniffled at the memory "you arrived to the castle and I informed you about Michiru's death, you acted calmed about it… I guess it was because you expected the worse since the beginning… 

however we all knew you loved each other and we were right…you produced your henshin stick again, we don't know how you were able to do that…you became a senshi again, but you fought seeking death in every corner an finally in a battle you were badly hurt. I took you to the castle and there you- you died…that's why we almost lost the battle…You and Michiru were death, Hotaru was too devastated to fight and the Inners were getting weaker everyday" she broke down in tears.

Haruka gave the other woman a small squeeze on her hand. "But here in the present, that changed didn't it?"

"We were able to save some things…but not all…" said with defeat and deep sadness.

"I understand…thank you…for being honest with me" added the blonde girl "Se-Setsuna is there anything I can do to avoid that from happening?"

Setsuna smiled lightly "You tell me…we make destiny…" at this Haruka smiled and embraced the other girl strongly. "Thank you…"

To be continued…

Now you get the title don't you? "Fighting Destiny"…yep Haruka will have to fight to get Michiru's back not only because she loves her but because otherwise the future will be a little bit…bad to say at least.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 “The meeting”

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…and Usagi….and someone else…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  This story is a little bit traumatizing…well a lot….but it will end ok! I promise! Also I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but school it's getting a little bit tough so I don't have as much time as I would like to update stories :(**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 5 "The meeting"**

"Oikawa, this is Haruka…yes, I'm fine, I thought about your offer…No, I'm sorry I can't do it not now…Why?...well I have some personal issues to solve, yes…but, yes I know…yes, will the offer still up in a few months? Yes? Great! Thanks Oikawa, take care! Hope to see you soon" Haruka's conversation ended and she hung the phone.

She stared at the sky "I will recover you Michiru...I swear it" she whispered to the sky.

She gathered all her courage and dialed to her former house "Hello?" the sweet voice of Michiru answered "Michiru…" she said with longing.

"Haruka?" she recognized the voice immediately. She could not believe it, she still had the guts to call her. With a cold-civil tone she asked "What do you want?"

Haruka was hurt by the reply 'Oh boy this is going to take a lot more time…' she hoped that by now Michiru would be more accessible. She bit a bitter remark and thought about an excuse "Nothing…is Hotaru there?"

Michiru was surprised it has been a month and Haruka never called to her daughter "What do you want with her?"

"I want to see her" she answered.

"Wait a second" the aqua haired girl just answered calling Hotaru.

"Hai?" the little voice answered.

"Himme chan!" Haruka's heart leapt with joy, she indeed missed her daughter.

"Haruka poppa! Its that you?" the little girl asked excited.

Michiru glared at the phone, Hotaru was beaming with happiness, she didn't care that her poppa never called her within the month. The sea senshi heard the conversation.

"Yes, that would be great!!...when? Tomorrow? Cool! I'm gonna ask permission, yeah…oh the amusement park will be great! Well,ok I'll wait your call, see you poppa…I love you too…yes, I missed you too…Bye!" then she hung, Michiru watched the brilliant face of her daughter, she was the happiest she has seen her in a while.

"Michiru mamma, can I go with Haruka poppa tomorrow?" she asked with a full smile.

Michiru wanted to say 'no' but looking at her daughter so happy she was unable to "Yes, you can…is she going to call you later?"

"Yes, to see if I got permission" she answered happily.

"Well, just go and have fun" said this; the little girl hugged her mamma strongly "thank you." 

Haruka arrived to her former house, it felt strange she felt the tension building in her body; it was a mix of fear and excitement and her body wasn't helping, her palms wet and her knees shaking. She got out of the car 'Come on Haruka you can do this…just say hello and try to see if she wants to talk with you' she summoned all her courage and finally rang the bell and Michiru opened the door, she was breathtaking beautiful with a simple dress and a ponytail, her heart beat faster "Hi, hmm good morning Michiru"

Michiru looked at her ex-girlfriend but answered in a automatic tone "Morning Haruka, Hotaru will be down in a few minutes"

Haruka was hurt by the voice tone and the short reply, they stood some minutes there in silence the tension visible, finally Haruka tried to begin a conversation with a casual voice she noted "you look beautiful…"

Michiru was at first taken aback, she reacted some seconds later "Haruka, don't say such things. Nothing is going to change our situation" 

"I was just telling you a fact…" she answered pulling her hands on her pockets and getting a little frustrated of Michiru's behaivor.

"Well, save them" the Neptunian princess answered with a cold voice, helpfully for Haruka because she could reply Hotaru appeared in that second "Haruka pappa!"

Haruka forgot the pain for a moment and smiled at her daughter "Hime chan!" they hugged immediately, the little girl broke in tears "Why? Why you haven't come?" between sobs "Why you never called?"

Haruka's eyes began to water, yes, she indeed have been a terrible parent the last month. She never thought that her daughter will be so hurt by her behavior "I, I'm sorry princess…I'll make it up to you…forgive me Hotaru, I'm sorry"

"I forgive you pappa, it's just that I-I thought that you have forgotten about me…I missed you so much!" the girl cried harder on her shoulder.

"I missed you too…" Haruka closed her eyes, and hold Hotaru stronger. 

Michiru looked at them and her eyes filled with sadness.

Haruka let Hotaru go and they went to the car, Haruka returned to Michiru "Thanks, for letting her go…ah, I'll bring her in the night…if it's ok with you…" Michiru just nodded and saw how Haruka and Hotaru disappeared in the highway. 

Hotaru smiled the whole way telling Haruka what she has done on school, and everything "I saw you racing" Haruka smiled at this "You liked it?"

"Yes, although I was worried the entire time I thought you'll crash on that turn…"

"Don't worry Hime-chan…it was just part of the game" she assured her daughter.

Then the little girl asked what Haruka was afraid of answering "Pappa are you going to return with us?"

Haruka's heart felt tight "I wish I could…bu-but your Mamma is still mad at me…I hurt her deeply, and I don't know if she'll be able to forgive me…"

Hotaru's face fell a bit "But-but I thought you loved each other…that you'll be together, for-forever"

Haruka gave her a bittersweet smile "I love her deeply but sometimes we, adults, make very stupid and foolish things, taking our love ones as granted…" then she smiled "But don't worry I promise you that I won't give your mamma up"

"Are you going to fight for her?" her face lightened.

"Have I given up once?" she asked giving her a wink erasing all doubts.

In the night they arrived, Haruka had convinced Hotaru to tell her all about Michiru, about her plans and everything. Now Haruka had some help, she has got a little spy near Michiru and that will help lot to conquer Michiru again.

Hotaru fell slept in the way home so Haruka carried her in her arms. She ringed the bell and Michiru accompanied with Setsuna opened the door.

"Good night, Haruka" greeted the older senshi, feeling awkward about the whole situation, she offered to take Hotaru and before Michiru could complain she left the two alone.

Haruka took this chance immediately "Thanks Michiru for let her go with me"

"She needed it…she missed you a lot" replied honestly the aqua haired girl.

"Well, I-I have to go…good night Michiru" then surprising the sea senshi, she leaned and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek.

"G-goodnight Haruka" Michiru answered blushed heavily and flustered, but in few seconds her stone mask appeared again.

Haruka entered her car and saw Michiru disappear behind the door 'I'll fight for you…I promise you…' 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6 Reality

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe)**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  This story is a little bit traumatizing…well a lot….but it will end ok! I promise! **

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 6 "Reality"**

Haruka's plan began well, but now she had to concentrate on something better, the final race was in one week. Within the week she called Hotaru and Setsuna plenty of times, to know how they were and stuff like that, in her 'private conversations' with her spy she discovered that Michiru will be doing a performance to close her tour on Tokyo, but the tickets were sold out so she moved some influences and got a single ticket in the front row, but something worried her and that was that 'stupid shity Rukawa' has been seeing and calling Michiru a lot…and that just meant one thing: problems; she discarded this 'little detail' and worried about what to do in the concert.

She arrived to the auditorium on time; she was clothed on a black tuxedo and a yellow rose adorned it. She sited and then 'she' appeared, the beautiful sea goddess, playing a new song a kind of "sad hopeful one" you could tell. The violinist looked beautiful with a black dress and her hair done in a stylish way she had her eyes closed concentrating at full with the song, losing herself in her own made world. Something that always hurt Haruka because she felt alone 'it's not fair to indulge yourself in your own world' her mind echoed. 

The piece was extraordinaire; you could feel it like a vision of a faraway land, with high cliffs and a beautiful sea crashing with the stones a cold place but with the greener hills you've never seen. Haruka opened her eyes when the song ended everyone clapping at the performance. It was weird that she could see the world Michiru was creating with her violin. But then the player surprised her audience one more time giving them a powerful song full of energy, and then Haruka's face fell a bit as Michiru began a duel with a pianist, both of them playing the song as a fight, they ended at the same time earning a loud cheers from the audience.

She saw the program and her eyes opened when she recognized the name of the song: 'destiny' it was one they wrote together and they only played for each other. She hadn't recognized it sooner because Michiru changed some notes and increased the tempo giving it more power and a feeling of desperation. The concert went on like this with Michiru giving an extraordinaire lesson of her talent, then as the final song ended everyone was stood up clapping thunderously. Flowers showered in the scenario but Michiru got shocked when she saw one: a yellow rose.

She turned and saw 'her' smiling proudly, clapping. She gave in, she didn't know why but she just reacted lifting the single rose, when she lifted her eyes to see the owner, she has disappeared. She gave a reverence and finally disappeared behind the curtains, she walked quickly but a voice stopped her instantly "Congratulations, it was the best performance I've heard from you"

She turned addressing to the tall blonde "Haruka…glad you liked it…" in a polite voice.

"It was amazing" she answered with honestly.

"Well, sometimes change made us good, you should think about it" answered truthfully with a tinge of coldness wondering why every time she saw Haruka she changed to a defensive posture.

That hurt Haruka, it was a direct statement, but she won't break in front of her, not now, amazingly she didn't loose calm and with tenderness she said "You are right…sometimes it make us good…although sometimes it kills us…" she approached to the violinist, just when she was a foot apart Michiru shook her head 'I'm not going to fall again, not again' her mind remembered her "Sto-stop it Haruka what do you want?" she asked frowning.

"A second chance…that's all" she pleaded looking right into Michiru's soul.

"Forget it…you are not going to have it"

Still not giving up she shifted to 'Plan B' "Well…then let me invite you to congratulate your playing"

Michiru was taken aback "Hu…Maybe some other time"

"Please" she asked giving her a longing look.

Michiru closed her eyes and sighed in sadness "Haruka you don't understand do you? It's over…move on…what we had was built upon trust and that doesn't exist anymore…please, spare yourself the pain…move on…"

The racer expected everything but that; she knew she would find a cold and uncooperative Michiru but she never thought she would find her tired and defeated one, she closed her eyes, this was going wrong, very wrong "I apologize for wasting your time" she said truthfully, then she took the violinist hand and kissed it reverently "I'm sorry and congratulations for your play again…" then the racer left ignoring the sting in her eyes. 'It's not over…not yet! It can't be!' she tried to convince herself but it was a hard task. 

Setsuna called her to her cell phone and Haruka told her about today "I'm sorry Haruka…but you should not push her, let her take her time…maybe later…"

"Then when Setsuna? When it's too late for everything?! I won't lose her! I don't want to!"

"Haruka don't give up…remember what you told me 'we made our destiny'"

"…Thanks…I'll keep it on mind…" she sighed and reminded "Hu…on Sunday I'll have my race…"

"We know Haruka…we saw you in the last one, good turn"

Haruka frowned 'gee it seems that everyone saw that moment' she shook her head "Well, can you come? Hmmm, tell, tell Michiru to come too…"

"Okay I'll invite her casually ok? Geez Haruka you have no touch…"

"Well, sorry that is not one of my social skills…"

"Do you have skills?" Setsuna teased wanting to cheer her up.

"Shut up"  the racer answered smiling a little.

A/N: Again Gomen nassai for this chapter being so short, but I'm on the middle of exams…and school is not getting any easier. :( But I promise I won't delay on the next chapter…just give me this week for regaining composture…and to gain some time! 


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru… (You discovered that already isn't it?)**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  This is dedicated to all the people who has reviewed and posted so great and nice comments about my story. You know who you are! ^_^**

Gracias, Grazzie, Thanks, Arigato, etc! Now let's move to the nice stuff! Yeah the seventh chapter of fighting destiny!

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 7 "Dreams"**

Haruka had her race in one day, the most important race in her life, without a doubt the most important in her career…and she had not practiced a thing, she was too depressed to do it, she kept remembering Michiru's last words: _'Haruka you don't understand do you? It's over…move on…' then she thought in fear 'what if she has someone, what if that idiot is after her? No, Hotaru would have told me about him…Haruka get that stupid thoughts out of your mind…give her time, she-she's still hurt…you deserve it after what you made to her…It will take just a little more time…don't worry…everything will be ok….'_

She arrived and saw Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru, her heart jumped at the sight she approached to them "Hi!" she said smiling but it didn't last long Michiru said "I wish you good luck Haruka" then she turned to leave

"What? Are, are you leaving?" Asked Haruka deeply hurt.

Setsuna saw the face of the blonde and added "Yes, she gave us a ride but she has a previous commitment."

"…I-I understand…" she added crestfallen.

"Good luck…" she was about to sink in her deep sadness but Hotaru prevent it asking "You are going to win right pappa?"

"Of  course…"  she answered regaining some of her old confidence.

She went to the track; the whole team was waiting for her "Haruka what happened? Why the long face?"

"I-I had some problems…don't worry everything's fine"

"Haruka you have to concentrate on this! This is the FINAL!! The race you have been waiting for!"

"Yes, come on you can do it"

"Forget about the girl! She'll come back sooner than later…and if she doesn't then get another one!" an insolent mechanic said in a try to make her feel better.

A crew member muttered a curse "Don't pay attention to this asshole…Haruka concentrate, we all believe in you!"

She smiled, the mechanic looked at her, she had the same eyes that she had that day when she began to practice more than usual "Haruka can I talk with you?"

"Is everything ok?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Yes, don't worry Mitsui…Everything's fine" she tried to reassure him but failed.

"Haruka you know we are your friends right? If you are having a trouble you can talk with us, no matter what ok?" he put his hand on her shoulder and patted it.

"Thanks Mitsui…"

"Now, do you want to talk?"

"Not know…it's...hard."

"It's about her isn't it?" Haruka just nodded closing her eyes; he sensed her pain and put a hand on her shoulder "Sooner or later she will see that you love her." Haruka opened her eyes she wanted to believe in that; she needed so badly to believe that Michiru will see that. "Thanks…really thanks a lot"

She took the helmet from the mechanic's hand and entered her car, she gripped the wheel and she felt calmer, soon she will be racing the wind and that was a comforting thought. The race began, this was harden than the last one because this was not for a ticket to the big deal, no, this was for the first place and some drivers began to play dirty; unluckily for them Haruka was concentrated at a 110% all her mind and body into the race, the last lap came and she was fighting another car for the first place, she looked through the mirror and for bad luck another car was right behind them 'Shimatta!' she thought and  pushed the gas. She increased her speed and the other car made the same both moving equally, it was the last 300 meters everything would be defined in them she sped up more and with a final effort she won a few meters, the crowd exploded, she has won again. She got out of the car and took out her helmet, smiling she throw it to the public who fought excited for the red souvenir, Haruka smiled at them, then she went with Hotaru who hugged her "You won pappa!! You won!!" she smiled, yes she has made it but it was a bitter victory Michiru was not there…in that moment the whole team grabbed her and hugged her, then she received her trophy; smiling she kissed it. Her biggest dream has come true.

Michiru was alone in the living room of the big house, sited in front of the TV. She saw how Haruka won and smiled at the image caressing the face on the TV 'your dream came true', she wanted to be there to congratulate the blond champion but she was just too proud to admit it. She wanted to forgive Haruka and to be a family again but she won't allow it, the wound of betrayal was still open and her pride wasn't letting it close.

Haruka tried to approach Michiru in a subtle way; she won't give up although Michiru told her to 'move on' They talked some times but Michiru always cut her short. Michiru began her tour through Japan and this saddened the racer because she won't be able to see her in a long time. While Michiru was out Haruka stayed with Setsuna and Hotaru the three forming a plan to get them back. "Haruka why don't you do something for her birthday?" the time senshi asked remembering that they Michiru's birthday was on March 6th.

"I have thought it…but what?"

"Why don't you take her out? Hmmm you both could go to that restaurant Michiru mamma loves" Hotaru commented.

"Good idea Hotaru, but the problem is convincing her to go…"

"Haruka don't be sad, she loves you, we all know she does…but she's a proud and stubborn as you are"

"I hope I can convince her…otherwise I don't know what I can to do…"

Michiru was in a hotel of Osaka, the morning was good, not too hot neither too cold, this was the last schedule on her tour, she was dead tired, all that traveling and playing had been really exhausting ; she will go straight home after today's concert. She missed Setsuna, Hotaru and…'yes. You know you miss her…'her mind scolded her 'maybe now we can talk' the trip has made her think and she has faced the fact that she still loved Haruka and she was annoyed with that, how could she still love someone who hurt her beyond repair?. She was about to eat breakfast when the phone sounded "Hello?" she asked not knowing who could have called to her this early "Michiru, Good Morning" a deep voice answered from the other side.

"Rukawa, good morning" she greeted to her manager. 

"First I'm calling you to congratulate you for your tour. It looks that it has been amazing from what I have heard"

"Thanks, it has been a great experience" she answered.

"When are you going to return to Tokyo?" he asked somewhat interested.

"I think that tonight or tomorrow in the morning it depends…"

"On what?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"On how tired am I" she chuckled lightly.

He laughed "Well if you are not too tired I would want to celebrate the birthday of the most amazing violinist in all Japan…if she is not too tired by tomorrow's night"

Her face lightened, she would have never thought that he would remember her birthday 'He is your manager of course he knows!' she mentally slapped herself "Well, maybe she is not that tired…"

"Great! Then why don't we go to that Italian Restaurant you told me about?" he asked happily.

"Perfect! I love that restaurant"

"Then it's done I'll make reservations for tomorrow, is that okay with you?" 

"Yes, thanks Rukawa." She smiled, he sounded like he was really interested maybe he'll ask her about the CD and business stuff all night long but she won't miss the chance to go and take dinner in such a wonderful place.

"Finally!" she exclaimed to herself putting her violin on its case "the tour is over!" she arrived to the hotel at night and got into bed. Then she made a call to her house, Haruka answered "Hello?" her body froze 'what is she doing there?'

"Haruka? What are you doing there?" she asked slightly confused.

"Michiru!" her body tensed at the tone the aqua haired girl used "Hmm I'm just here visiting Hotaru and Setsuna I-I was about to leave…"

Not believing a single word she followed the lie "Ok, well then tell them that I will be arriving tomorrow in the morning" in that second Setsuna entered to the kitchen, she asked who was on the line and Haruka just mouthed 'Michiru' then she shooed the older woman. 

Haruka slapped herself 'Idiot! Ask about her tour!' "Eh, how was the tour? I hope it was good."

"Yes, it was good, a very nurturing experience" she answered sarcastically although it was true.

Haruka bit her lip "Congratulations Michiru, it's good to hear that everything was ok."

"Thank you Haruka"

In that second Setsuna's face appeared and she mouthed 'ask her to go out!' Haruka shooed her again with her hand then in a nervous tone she asked "Eh..Michiru we were talking here about you…a lot" Oh that was lame.

"What did you talk about?"

"Well I- eh we-we, I wanted to take you out on your birthday..." she stammered nervously. 

"Who wants to take me out, the three of you or just you?" she asked wanting to turn Haruka crazy.

Haruka was tongue tied of course Michiru was just testing her "I thought that I could take you…"

"Haruka I told you that…"

"I know but I think that maybe we can be friends again…"

That was a change, now she was surprised "Ok….but I can't tomorrow"

"Why Not?" she asked a little bit confused and slightly disappointed.

"I already have plans…sorry" 

"Well then tell me when?" she asked with hidden desperation.

"Why not mmm…this weekend?" the violinist asked casually.

"Ok…then see you next weekend Michiru, congratulations again…do you want to talk with someone here?" she asked remembering that she was supposed to be a guest there.

"Yes, I wish I could talk with Setsuna" Michiru answered in that annoying angelic sarcastic voice.

"Ok, let me call her…see you later"

Haruka called Setsuna and this came running, she read Haruka's face 'Oh this went bad…' Haruka handled the phone "Michiru! How are you? How was the tour? Ah great! We knew it! You are simply the best!..." Haruka got out of the kitchen 'well at least she agreed on going with you…but what is she going to do on her birthday and with whom?' 

Setsuna ended the conversation some minutes later and found Haruka on the couch thinking deeply "Thinking where she is going to be tomorrow night?"

Haruka looked at her and nodded.

"She is going to dinner with Rukawa-san" she said this calmly knowing that it would be like a thorn in Haruka's side.

"With HIM?" she almost spitted, when she found Setsuna nodding she said "This can't be happening…I hate that guy…" she clenched her fist until her knuckles got white.

"I thought you only disliked him" pointing out at Haruka's nule response she added "Well not time for jokes, she is going to dine with him and she is going to that restaurant" emphasizing the word 'that'

"Great not only he stole Michiru now he will be stealing my chosen place!" she yelled in frustration, then she went out of the house "Haruka! Where are you going?"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" she yelled slamming the door making the whole house to rumble. 

AN: Hurray! We are about to arrive to the nice and interesting part…fights, drama and danger! :)


	8. Chapter 8 Broken Wings

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! :) Please be a nice little reader and post a review, please, pretty please with a cherry on top? (remember our deal: reviews= new chapters. No reviews= me sad and dissapointed....)**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 8 "Broken Wings"**

Michiru arrived in the morning and was greeted by Setsuna and Hotaru who asked a trillion of things about all the places she visited, then after the thousand questions were asked they told her about everything they had done in her absence, of course omitting the fact that Haruka stayed all the month in the house. Hotaru gave her a birthday present that was a nice card made by her, Michiru saw it and smiled, hugging the little girl strongly, Setsuna gave her a beautiful suit also 'homemade' and the violinist smiled more, she truly have missed them. Time passed quickly and suddenly it was past afternoon, she prepared herself to meet Rukawa. At 7:00 o clock the tall man arrived and took Michiru. Hotaru looked to Setsuna slightly worried, Setsuna mirrored her face.

They arrived to the restaurant; they ate, laughed and had fun. Strangely the man commented nothing about business, thing that was good because this made Michiru think of him as a friendly relationship and not as employer-employee.

Finally, Rukawa presented his gift to the aqua haired beauty, he handed a large black box. Michiru took it and opened it gasping immediately "Oh you shouldn't have…" she whispered taking her hand to her mouth amazed with the present, inside the box was a beautiful platinum bracelet.

He smiled charmingly "Oh come on don't be so modest you deserve the best" she said this in such a gentle and tender way that she had to smile. She put it on immediately "Thanks Rukawa, it's absolutely beautiful."

"A jewel for a jewel" he answered making Michiru to wonder about his intentions.

"Michiru I want to tell you something but don't think I expect anything…not after all you have been through…" he waited for her to nod "I just wanted you to know that I'm in love with you" she stayed there open mouthed with out a word to say.

Haruka checked her watch _'11:00 pm…maybe I should visit her…I mean I want to see her and by the way I can congratulate her about her birthday…by this time her 'dinner' with that asshole should have ended' she stood up taking her car keys and left her apartment._

She drove and saw a strange car about to park outside the house of the Outers, she saw and it was Michiru…_'with that asshole' her mind added. She was curious so she slowed down and turned her lights off, approaching slowly to see them, she parked at a safe distance. She saw him stepping out of the car and going to the other side to open Michiru's door __'What a gentleman' she thought sarcastically, but then her interest was highly peeked when the man extended his hand smiling and Michiru took it without hesitation 'What the fuck…?' jealousy began to fill her body she got out of the car and approached a little more and in the next second she wanted to be dead, now and there. The man escorted her to front door, both smiling still holding hands, slowly he cupped her face and leaned slowly 'No…no,  this can't be happening!' _

Haruka's mind raced, but in that second her heart was squeezed and broken into a million of pieces, like shards of glass, the man kissed Michiru slowly, and it got worse when the aqua haired girl let him. Haruka closed her eyes in pain and stood there; her breathing became heavy, and it hurt to do it. She saw in a masochist way the scene that was being unfolded before her. The man deepened the kiss and Haruka felt like dying. He kissed her passionately and finally after some excruciating seconds they parted, they said their goodbyes and the man left. 

Haruka returned to her car and slumped in the seat. She tried to breath but she was unable to do it, it hurt…it was horrible, the most terrible pain she's ever felt, her eyes were full of tears and they fell without end "I have lost…" she whispered to no one in particular. She closed her green eyes and felt the worse thing in her life: the sharp and dull edge of lost love; she turned the car on and accelerated immediately, Setsuna that was on the window saw all the display, Michiru, Rukawa and Haruka. She shocked her head in disbelief. The yellow corvette disappeared in the highway at lightening speed.

Haruka stopped at a bar 'Shimatta…this can't be happening' she shouted in her mind, 'what I am going to do?' she sighed deeply her heart hurt, everything her mind and soul were bleeding she wanted to beat the shit out of that guy, she wanted to kill him but at the same time she knew that she has lost her, that it was her own fault and that she deserved that. She entered the bar, and slumped herself on a chair "Sir, what are you going to take?" the bartender asked at the sight in front of him 'He looks heartbroken' he thought when Haruka seemed lost on her own thoughts, the man sighed and took a small glass and poured some liquor on it.

Haruka looked confused at the man's behavior and tried to refuse but the man interrupted "This is for free…It looks like you need it" then gave a pitiful smile. Haruka answered with a head nod and took the small glass on her hand; she stared at it and then swallowed it all completely. A hour later she was dizzy 'chatting' with the bar tender "All women are the same, we make a mistake and they send us straight to hell" Haruka smiled at the comment "yep, and then the nezt thin' they do is to go and grab the first person they see!" then she sighed "Gee life suckz…" The man served her another, she looked at the glass and in a defeated kind of tone she whispered to herself "Haruka, this iz ouver…understad it!" she took her cellphone and after some tries she was able to dial a number correctly, Oikawa's number, the answering machine was on she breathed deeply and tried to compose herself "Oikawa….thiz is Haruka…eh, iz the offer still availabele…if it is I would like to fly az soon as possible…thankz!?" then she hung up. 'Oky..its done…I'm gonna live this fucking city, no the country! The whole goddamned country…I'll let you live your life Michiru…don't worry…I won't be an obstacle…'

Somehow Haruka arrived to her apartment in one piece; she stumbled to the door, and fought with the doorknob trying to open it. She muttered a row of courses, unable to be understood in her current state. She finally opened the door and entered her apartment; she kicked the door and tossed everything that was within her reach, she slammed her room's door, and punched the wall with her right fist. She threw herself in the bed and cried bitterly, she pounded on the soft mattress with her fists.

In the morning, or better said some hours later, Haruka had a terrible headache, but it was nothing compared what she felt in her heart. She saw her path of destruction "Damn…the insurance is not going to pay this…" she went to the bathroom and checked herself on the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and her face was extremely pale, her eyes blood shot and with black circles under them. 

The phone ringed, she walked while holding her throbbing temples and put the speaker on "What?!" she barked annoyed at the stinging ring "Haruka are you ok?"

She softened her tone a little, just enough to be civil "Oikawa, yes…I'm okay…just with a terrible headache"

"I guessed that by the way you sounded yesterday…" in a light scolding tone. 

"Well, if I want to rip my own head off that's none of your business!" Haruka shouted angry at his reply.

"Calm down…Are you okay?" he asked again but this time concerned.

"No, I'm not…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It, it, it…" she repeated sarcastically "No I don't, I don't want to remember IT"

"Ok, but what you said yesterday was it true?"

"Yes, I want to leave this fucking country…"

"When?" worried at her use of language.

"The faster the better…" 


	9. Chapter 9 Living again

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Rating: This is NOT a lemon (yet…hehehe); this is just a piece of anguish and romance…about Haruka and Michiru…**

**Yuri content: yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other, nothing graphic on this fic….**

**A/N:  Ok…I'm getting a horrible authors block, yeah I hate when it happens…everything was ok until I arrived this point…reviews help, and with them I'm motivated to write more  :)  Also I'm quite depressed I failed two damned subjects this term…so I'm a little bit frustrated…**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 9 "Living again"**

Setsuna was worried, she has called Haruka but she hasn't returned her calls. She knew that the wind senshi was heartbroken, and that hurt her deeply. She has never seen Haruka's face so pale and hopeless, all the energy was drained from her in that few seconds. She hasn't talked with Michiru, but she would do it now. She went downstairs where Michiru was drinking some tea, she approached slowly "Michiru, I need to talk with you" Michiru frowned confused "About?" 

"Yesterday" Setsuna said simply without more details, Michiru turned red and tried to play innocent "What about yesterday?"

"Don't try to play innocent with me…I want to talk about you and Rukawa"

"You saw us?" asked Michiru holding the cup tighter.

"Yes…and I'm worried, I want to know if you are with him because you really like him…or just for revenge"

Michiru was furious "I think that's none of your business!" Setsuna tried to fix her statement "Michiru, what I meant…"

"Setsuna, stop!" she glared at the time senshi "I think that I can do with my life whatever I want…and I don't care if you like it or not…remember the fact that I'm single and if I want to date Rukawa that's my problem!" said this Michiru left the cup on the counter and stormed to her room.

Haruka watched at the piece of paper 'One way', her ticket will be the gate to forgive all this; she will leave today, no turning back she closed her eyes and put it on the inside pocket of her jacket. She gave a last look to her empty apartment. As if she were seeing ghosts she remembered everything that happened there. She could picture herself smiling, chasing Michiru through the rooms "Don't go there!" she scolded herself, the vision vanished and the apartment was again empty. She took the phone, that was the only accessory left of the house "Haruka?! Where have you been?! I have tried to reach you the past 2 weeks but you never answered my calls!" asked Setsuna from the other side.

There was a moment of silence "Haruka, are you okay?"

Haruka shocked her head, then she remembered that Setsuna was unable to see her, she gathered all her courage to force her tears back and to dissolve the lump in her throat "Setsuna…you were right…we-we can't change destiny…I, try it but everything is already written…"

"What are you talking about?" now she was scared, Haruka was finally giving up.

"Tell Hotaru that I'm sorry but I won't be able to fulfill my promise…" the lump in her throat grew bigger "tell her I love her with all my heart" then she was about to hung when Setsuna asked desperately "What are you going to do Haruka?"

"I'm gonna leave… "

"No, you can't do that! You can't leave! Hotaru needs you we-we need you! And, and what about Michiru?" the older senshi rose her voice trying to understand the blonde's answer.

Haruka sighed; this was getting more difficult than what she thought "I'll write to both of you…"

"And what about Michiru?" she pushed the subject knowing that she will cause a reaction from Haruka.

With tears in her eyes she spoke her heart "Tell her I wish her the best of lucks with Rukawa…and that I wish he will make her happy…" she closed her eyes and felt her cheeks wet, she tightened her eyes and added with a hoarse voice "tell-tell her I love her and I always will…that no matter what she'll always be the love of my life…" said this she hung up.

"Haruka! Haruka!" Setsuna was about to speak when the other senshi hung up. 'Damn stubborn!' she took her hand to her forehead trying to think a solution to this, if Haruka leave she will never return and the future will be as she knew, she got out of her room and shouted "Michiru!" 

This one was getting ready to go out with Rukawa, but at Setsuna's shout she answered "What? What's happening?" concerned at her shouting.

"Haruka…"

"What happened to her?" she asked concerned.

"She is leaving!" Michiru's eyes grew and her mouth tried to form a coherent thought. "W-what…How do you know?"

"She has just called she is going to leave Japan…"

"I hope she has a good travel then…" hurt by the fact that she didn't spoke with her.

"Michiru, are you going to let her leave like that?" Setsuna asked not believing what she had heard.

Michiru exploded "What do you want me to do? To go and tell her 'don't go, I need you?' I can't! I won't beg to her!" she paused, her heart betraying her again "And if she leaves is because she cares nothing about us! Not anymore!" at this Setsuna approached and slapped her hard "Listen to me Michiru; she is leaving because she thinks she has lost you! She knows about Rukawa! That's why she's leaving!"

Michiru was taken aback with the revelation, she never suspected that Haruka knew about her and Rukawa "Wh…what? How…Did you tell her?"

"No, she saw it by herself that day…"

Michiru was at loss in other time Haruka would have beaten him senseless, or at least she would had made a scene; she stared at the floor, trying to think about a quick solution. But in that moment the door was knocked. "I-I'll go" answered Michiru trying to avoid those garnet eyes. She opened the door and Rukawa was there, he was smiling, she looked at him disappointed, she didn't know what to do.

He read her face and cupped her face with a hand "What's wrong?" 

She looked at him; sighing she took his hand…

Haruka waited her call to aboard the plane. She had her hands in her face, trying to decide if what she was doing was right. _'Of course is okay…you have nothing here…nothing…' she stared empty hands searching, immediately she closed her fists __'It's for the best' Then she heard it  'Passengers of flight 186…' her call. She took her backpack and stood up._

Michiru arrived to the airport, her head hurt, she has just broken up with Rukawa, and she was racing against time trying to catch Haruka, part of her mind tried to convince her not to go but her heart was controlling her now. She jogged and asked an employee "Excuse me, I need to know what flight a person took" the young man answered "Go with her" signaling a woman "She'll be able to inform you" Michiru smiled "Thanks"

"Can I help you miss?" the woman asked politely.

"Yes, I need to know if someone has left"

"Do you know the flight number?"

"No..." she admitted sadly.

"Destination?"

"No…" she shook her head again.

The woman eyed her suspiciously, Michiru begged her "Please I need to know…please help me" The concern and desperation was written on her face but the woman accepted. "Ok, then give me the name"

"Haruka…Tenoh Haruka"

The woman raised her eyebrows at the name of the famous racer; she typed on her computed and then gave a series of mouse clicks.

"Ok I found it…Tenoh Haruka, flight number 186…the plane has already left" 

Michiru face fell "Can you tell me what the destination was?"

The woman shook her head "Sorry it has a disclosure, Mr. Tenoh gave orders to don't tell that information…I'm sorry" she said sympathetically.

Michiru's face saddened "Thank you…" then she left the counter, she walked through the airport lost in her reverie, it will be extremely difficult to find Haruka, thinking as the wind senshi it was certain that if Michiru saw her racing on the TV by the time she traveled to that place Haruka will be already gone…like a mouse-cat game."You won Haruka…you won" She found herself on the waiting area, how she arrived there was a mystery, she scanned the area and found a chair, she approached to it and sited on it, broking into tears. Now she lost, she has really lost Haruka and Rukawa. And although she knew Rukawa could be again with her, deep in her heart she knew that forever she will only love the blonde senshi. A woman approached selling sodas and candies "Miss, do you want something? A candy, a soda we have cigarettes and…"

"Nani?" asked Michiru and finally saw the woman in front of her, she smiled politely "Yes, do you have something to drink?"

"What would you like?"

Michiru laughed bitterly "What you won't give even to your worst enemy…"

The woman laughed slightly, Michiru glared at her, confused by the response "Gomen, but the young man over there answered the same to me a few minutes ago" the seller explained.

Michiru looked at the direction she was pointing, her mouth fell open and she stood, walking to that way. "Haruka…" she whispered looking at her sited and drinking something, her eyes closed in deep meditation. The blonde girl let her head fall back. Michiru approached and stood in front of her, not certain of what to say. 

Haruka felt her presence and opened her eyes, she was surprised but she used all her will to avoid being read, she searched on the other girls face then sadly she said breaking the eye contact "I was so sure about what I was doing…" she took another sip of the potent liquor "I was already on the plane, but then I couldn't do it…Damn! I was so sure about it in the morning, it seemed so easy but, damn I couldn't!" her grip tightened on the glass.

Michiru read the frustration in Haruka's face and voice, avoiding the tears that threatened her eyes and voice she asked softly, her voice cracking at every word "Were you leaving without saying goodbye?"

Haruka looked at her and smiled lightly "Th-that was my intention…because I knew that if I said goodbye to you…I'll be unable to go…anyway as you can see I couldn't go…" she smiled bittersweet. 

Michiru crouched in front of her and took her hands in her own "Haruka I…" but before she could voice her thoughts Haruka interrupted her, rejecting her hands sadly "No…don't do that Michiru, please…It's too painful, please…" Michiru look heartbroken, Haruka smiled sadly, she sniffed and closed her eyes trying to get the courage she needed now "I appreciate that you came here to say good bye, but I don't want to confuse …"

Michiru silenced her lips with a finger "Haruka I came because…"she breathed heavily; "I can't let you go…I can't live with the thought of never seeing you again…I-I love you…I still love you…and maybe if you want…we could, you know, try again…"

s

Haruka looked at her confused; she took Michiru's hand and asked softly "But what about Rukawa?"

"I don't love him…" she admitted 

"Then…wou-would you give me another chance?" asked unsure about this display.

Michiru let her tears fall and nodded with deep conviction; Haruka stood up and hugged her, tears also falling from her eyes. She held Michiru by the waist and she held her by the neck, both closed their eyes, breathing the essence of the other, the world around them vanished and the only thing that mattered was to be near each other. Michiru whispered "I'm sorry…" Haruka took the smaller girl's face on her hands and forced her to meet her eyes "No, I was the one that made all this mess…I'm sorry Michiru…I'm sorry about everything…" her eyes fell with shame, Michiru smiled touched by the confession, then with a playful tone full of nervousness she asked "Well, when are you going to kiss me?" Haruka looked at her like if she could not believe what she had heard, she smiled and chuckled lightly winning some seconds to gather herself ,then she cupped the aqua haired girl's face with a hand and caressed lightly, Michiru took Haruka's still shaking free hand and gave it a light squeeze, this was everything Haruka needed; she closer her eyes and bent down, Michiru closed her eyes too and their lips met gently, first shyly as if they were scared that everything would vanish as a dream, but finally Haruka felt she needed to prove Michiru all her love so she pushed harder slipping her tongue in the sea senshi mouth, Michiru felt light headed but took her hand to pull Haruka nearer, both began kissing passionately as if their sole existence depended on it, or as if it was the last time of their lives, they quenched the hunger that they had, Michiru kissing her back madly, they have missed each other so much…and they were going to prove it. Haruka caressed Michiru's face and the aqua haired girl played with the blonde hair, Haruka kissed her again and again, finally their display began to die and Haruka finished it by kissing Michiru's upper lip gently with unspoken reverence. No words were needed they knew they loved each other and that was all they needed. They embraced for a long time, losing themselves in the warmth of each other, knowing that nothing or no one will split them apart again…

They were about to enter Haruka's yellow convertible when footsteps were heard. Both of them were still holding hands when the footsteps stopped.

 "How nice…" someone hissed behind the reunited couple.

"Rukawa" Michiru recognized the voice, whispering she turned around "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you never thought I'll be calm knowing that you broke up with me like that do you?"

"Rukawa I…" Michiru tried to explain.

"No!" the man shouted Haruka tensed immediately, Michiru gave her a light squeeze like saying 'this is my problem let me solve it' "I gave you my support and my love when she betrayed you!" pointing to Haruka "I love you and you just played with me! You used me to get her again!"

"No, I didn't do that you told me that you expected nothing from me, I tried to be with you but I still love Haruka"

His face was distorted with anger, he frowned with hate "Bitch!" then raised his hand to slap Michiru, she closed her eyes expecting the hit…that never came, she opened them and saw Haruka holding his wrist strongly "Don't touch her" she warned seriously.

"I'm sick of you! You had her love and then you cheated on her just because a simple curiosity…you don't deserve her" Rukawa freed his hand and punched Haruka on the stomach; she was in the floor gasping for air. She never saw it coming. She stood and Rukawa attacked her again this time aiming for her face, thankfully all that time on the gym was worthy and she ducked him easily "Rukawa stop!" Michiru yelled "Police help!" some people stopped but were paralyzed at the fight in front of them.

Rukawa was seeing red all his anger unleashed against the blonde girl in front of him "I'm going to kill you!" he charged Haruka and tackled her in the floor then he began punching her face. Michiru was scared and she didn't know what to do. Haruka punched him on the face and was finally able to free herself from the grip she stood and threw the man to the ground. Her face was bruised, blood coming down her nose but she smirked Rukawa was holding his nose he had it also broken. Rukawa went berserk and tried to punch Haruka again but this time she knew his movements and she avoided them easily making him nearly fall to the ground many times. He stood up "You are going to hell!" Haruka waited for him, but just when he was about to hit her, Michiru put herself in the way he was too late to stop his attack and punched her in the stomach, her eyes went wide open, Rukawa's eyes widened in shock, Haruka punched him on the face and that's when she saw it…blood was flowing through Michiru's hand where she held her stomach, Haruka's face paled with fear and turned to see Rukawa who was knocked on the floor but holding a Swiss knife. "God, No!" Haruka barely whispered an suddenly Michiru fell limp to the floor, Haruka saw it all as if it were on slow motion, she acted quickly and caught Michiru before she hit the floor, there she saw the wound, it was deep gash, you could clearly see that Rukawa's blade cut her along 15 cm and pierced deep, the whole 7 cm of the blade...

A/N: Yes I'm evil! This is a cruel cliffhanger…har har har…


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: all rightly everyone repeat after me 'I do not own Sailor Moon or any sailor' I'm just gonna play a bit them but I promise to return them in time….*Evil*, cutting the crap we all know that Sailor moon and the sailor senshi belong to Naoko Takeuchi and we are glad of that aren't we?**

**Yuri** content:** yep this is a Haruka and Michiru stuff, yes they are in love…yeah…with each other.**

**A/N:  First I want to apologize for not updating this sooner, but I got some problems with school, finals and horrible stuff like that, also I went to a crazy project of making another website which ate a lot of my free time, also my laptop went crazy and didn't want to turn off and today it didn't accept my password!…and after that we had all the rush of Xmas and New Year, I wish everybody a year of success, happiness and health.**

**Fighting Destiny**

**Chapter 10 "Future Discoveries"**

Haruka ripped a piece of her shirt and pressed it to the smaller girl's stomach, but the cloth soaked with her blood instantly "Come on Michiru! Fight…you have to fight!" she begge desperately, Michiru tried to open her eyes but failed miserably. With tears on her eyes the blonde blurted "Do-don't leave me…not now…please…don't dare to leave me…" Michiru's eyes opened a little and whispered weakly "Ha-haruka…I-I love you…please don't…never fo…forget it" her voice becoming less with each spoken word and with each passing second.

"Michiru…don't say that!" in that moment Haruka bit her lip in pain, Michiru's mouth was spilling blood from it's corners "Please, Michiru! Please! Do not leave me! I love you please don't do it…" in that moment Michiru closed her eyes and her face fell.

Haruka whispered the other girl's name but no answer came, she closed her eyes and tightened her fists so hardly that her nails began to cut her palm; in a second all her happy moments with Michiru passed through her mind 'NO..no…not again…" she rocked the body of Michiru.

Like if a bolt has hit her she opened her eyes suddenly "I'm not going to let you go…no' she repeated in her mind all over again, her eyes let the tears fall and in that second her heart and mind was a whirl emotions and memories, with a blinding light her sign appeared on her forehead 'Don't leave me…please…don't…' she kept thinking, and the light that came from her sign turned bigger engulfing both of them, "Don't go, I love you…I'm sorry" that was the last her last thought before everything became black.

Her mind played cruel games with her, repeating over and over that scene, the day when she betrayed Michiru…when she broke her promises about loyalty and eternal love, she kept seeing Michiru's face broken by the pain and betrayal, and her eyes, once gentle became cold with the lies and cheats. The scene repeated all over again, until it changed and the new display hurt more than any wound she has had, the night where Michiru and Rukawa kissed, she felt her heart break again, everything hurt inside her, it was painful to breath, painful to see and overall painful to live without her. "I can't" she whispered, but just in that second her mind displayed Michiru dying on her arms, she saw her hands and they were soaked with the blood of the sea senshi, her eyes fill immediately with new tears "No…NOOO!!" she shouted angrily, with all the force of her lungs. She woke up sweating, her breath raged and her heart pounding on her chest, she looked around and she was on a bed, not a common bed, her own bed  "What?...where…how I arrived here?" she tried to stand up but she failed miserably, she was very tired, exhausted to be exact. 

Then it hit her again "Michiru!" she pulled her body up, summoning all her strength to stumble a few steps. She managed to open the door,  but some steps after she fell "Haruka!" exclaimed a familiar voice, someone held her and helped to stood up, Haruka lifted her gaze confused "Setsuna?" 

The older senshi smiled "Who were you waiting for? Miss Tokyo?" Haruka skipped the humor "Michiru, where is she?" Setsuna grab her harder, she inhaled deeply, Haruka's heart sank, she waited for the worst she waited for Setsuna to end her life, but instead of destroying it she enlightened it "She's fine, she is resting in the other room" Haruka smiled in relief and happiness, new tears flooded her eyes, "But I don't how were you able to do it…I'm impressed, really, I thought that this will end bad, just like in my future…" Setsuna's eyes darkened in memories.

"I don't know what I did…" Haruka said confused, searching in the time senshi's eyes.

"You what?" asked Setsuna more confused than the blonde warrior.

"I don't know…I can't remember what happened after she…after she was wounded…" Haruka closed her eyes trying to visualize that precise moment "I just felt a warm light around us…but I can't remember quite well"

Setsuna looked at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion "Now you have surprised me…So you don't know how you saved her?"

"No…"

"Well I suppose you outran us…you reached a new level on the senshi scale"

Now it was the turn for the blonde to be confused "What are you talking about?"

"Not many people can resurrect the dead ones…" Setsuna waited for Haruka to understand this, when the blonde warrior made no comments or a sign that she has understood, she sighed "She died…and you brought her back"

"But how? I mean I..don't know what I did…"

"I've seen this on the future a couple of times, it's not easy…in fact it can't be done all the times…but I never thought you will be able to do it now, in this time in this century" Setsuna eyes were lost like if she was remembering a memory of the future, a sad memory, Setsuna shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned again to the wind senshi "You used your energy, your senshi energy"

"But I don't have my henshin stick…I can't use it" Haruka answered immediately.

"That's the interesting part, in the future all the senshi are able to transform without it, because we all reached a higher level in our powers…"

"But I have seen you use a stick now, in this time"

"I can't use my true power if it's not accord to the time, it could cause terrible consequences in our normal timeline…so I think you reached that level, I suppose your emotions and feelings were too strong and you focused, I don't know how, but you were able to use your powers to save her."

"Wow…so from now on I don't need my henshin stick?" Haruka asked excited, like a child with new toy.

"Calm down Haruka, I don't know, it could have been just this time or permanent, you'll have to try it when you are stronger"

Haruka wanted to try it now, but that would be a little bit risky, she shook her head, she had more important things to do right now "I wanna see her"

"Okay, hang on"

They opened the door and Michiru's sleeping form was in the bed, her face still, it showed no worries or sadness, Haruka's heart skipped a beat, she was so beautiful, she never wanted to see that face sad again, it broke her heart to know that she was the one that caused the sea goddess so much pain. Setsuna felt the pain of Haruka "Get closer…go on…" Haruka looked at her like a lost child, but she made a step forward, she kept looking at the sleeping her, she drown in the beauty of the aqua haired girl's face being washed by the morning sunlight. Gathering more courage she got closer until she seated on the bed, she took the sleeping girl hand in her own, and kissed it reverently, with her other hand she caressed her face tenderly 'She is alive, she is here, really here!' her heart jumped with joy. Setsuna hated to be the party pooper but she knew that Haruka was tired, her pale face was a visible sign of it "Haruka you have to rest…you'll see her later, come" Haruka looked at her and nodded, before she stood up she kissed Michiru's lips tenderly.

Setsuna help her to get to her room "Thanks Setsuna, thanks…"

"No problem…"

Before getting on her bead she asked "Where's Rukawa?"

"The people who saw the beginnings of the fight went for the police, they returned when the three of you were unconscious, so they took him and called us here…"

"So he is in jail?"

"Probably because the people said that he started the fight…"

"Well I hope we don't have to see him anymore…" Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry Haruka…just rest"

Setsuna left the room and went to her own, Hotaru was still asleep, and the other two girls probably will wake up until the night. She seated, and put took a sip of the water bottle that was on her desk, she closed her eyes, and a purple aura surrounded her. Her eyes were tight on deep thought, then the aura diminished and she smiled, and the little smile transformed in a bright big one "you did it! You changed your future!" she had great news to the wind senshi but they will have to wait until tomorrow.

Haruka woke up and saw her watch 12:00 pm "What? I only slept four hours more?" she sighed, she wished she could have slept more, but strangely she felt better. In that moment Setsuna opened the door "Haruka! You are awake!"

"Yes I know I should have slept more but…"

"What are you talking about? You were out for one day completely!"

"What? But the watch…"

Setsuna just rolled her eyes, "I'll call Hotaru", before she could go, Haruka asked for Michiru "she is still sleeping" it was the only answer she got; Haruka's face fell a bit she hoped to see her sea nymph awake. Setsuna saw her face and added "I think she is waiting for you to be awake" she winked her eye and went for Hotaru. Haruka smiled but something came to her mind instantly 'Damn I forgot! I have to ask her if I was able to change the future…' Some minutes later Hotaru came into the room running "Haruka papa! You are okay!" Haruka smiled "Hime-chan" Hotaru's eyes filled with tears; she ran to her papa and jumped in the bed hugging her happily "I missed you princess!" Haruka said while hugging her daughter strongly "I miss you too papa, you are going to stay right?" Haruka just nodded the little girl smiled with incredible joy.

The three of them had breakfast, but Haruka excused quickly to go and see Michiru, Hotaru wanted to go but Setsuna mouthed a slight "No" smiling, the little girl caught the idea instantly and changed her mind "Go first papa" Haruka watched them strangely and left 'what are they planning?' she said to herself.

She knocked the door and no one answered, so she went inside the room, Michiru was now curled and slept on her side, Haruka approached and sit on the bed, she again caressed her face, but now it moved slightly, she smiled she got closer and kissed her on the lips, a simple touch, but one with incredible tenderness. She straightened herself still caressing Michiru's face, in that moment the eyes of the sea senshi opened, still sleepy Michiru saw the blonde's face and smiled "Is this the best dream I've ever had or am I in heaven?" Haruka laughed "If it's a dream I don't want to wake up" Michiru's smile grew "Haruka!" she straightened and hugged the blonde with all her strength; the wind senshi closed her eyes and returned the hug with the same force. They parted slowly when Michiru took a hand to her side like looking for something "Haruka how it's possible? I remember he wounded me…" Haruka took her chin in her hand "I don't know, but I don't want to worry about that now…" her eyes flooded with tears again and joked sarcastically "This seem like a new habit doesn't it?" Michiru who has tears also nodded. Haruka's eyes changed and now they were full of love "promise me you'll never scare me like that" Michiru moved Haruka's hand from her chin to her cheek "I promise it" Haruka bit her lip to avoid shredding more tears "I love you Michiru" the aqua haired girl smiled "I love you too" the blonde senshi got closer and kissed her lightly, Michiru's lips answered the gesture too while her free hand moved to Haruka's neck to deepen the kiss, their lips met again and again, communicating all the feelings and the desperation they felt in the airport, Haruka's kissed Michiru's lower lip with tenderness, then she moved to her upper lip and caressed it lightly, in a matter of seconds their kiss changed from a deep to a passionate one, and it ended sweetly.  Haruka and Michiru were breathless; the blonde senshi would have died to make love to her soulmate now and there, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to do such task, so she said "Setsuna and Hotaru were asking for you".

The two senshi were at the kitchen still eating, but they stood up when they heard two laughs from the stairs "its Michiru mama's laugh!" Hotaru said happily in that moment Haruka entered carrying Michiru "Look what I found!" the sea senshi smiled and nestled more in the blonde's arms "Put me down before I find this spot too comfy" Haruka smiled and put her down Hotaru embraced Michiru "Michiru mama!" "Welcome back Michiru" the time senshi greeted, smiling and keeping this perfect moment in her memory.

The four outer senshi were talking about simple things, and again they felt like a family, Haruka was seated beside Michiru holding her hand in hers, they occasionally shared little kisses, Hotaru as the child she was she just smiled and looked to other side blushing. Michiru went to the toilet while Hotaru called everybody to say Haruka and Michiru were okay. The inner senshi sighed in relief they were extremely worried about their health but they became crazy and shouted in happiness when Hotaru told them that her "papa's" were together again. Haruka approached to Setsuna "I know this is not a good time to ask this but…well…do you know if we changed out destinies?" Setsuna smiled  "You have nothing to worry about, you made it" Haruka not confussed for the lack of details asked again "So we are together then?" the time senshi just nodded while she sipped from her cup of coffee "So she won't die?" Setsuna locked her eyes with Haruka "You saved her twice, in the present and in the future" Still skeptical the blonde made another question "So I'm still a senshi?" Setsuna look at her surprised "I suppose, you'll have to try that later…" Haruka smiled and hugged her "Thanks Setsuna" Setsuna feigned discomfort "Who would say the strong, independent Tenoh Haruka was such a nice person" Haruka glared at her smiling "You never cease to amaze me old lady" Setsuna glared at her, Michiru returned to the room and saw Setsuna's face "What did she do?".

"Michiru, you have to taught her better modals, she has just called me 'old lady'" 

"Haruka! You are mean, she may be a billion years old but she doesn't look more than twenty…"

"Thanks Michiru…" the time senshi scolded her while her eyebrow seem to be twitching with a quick pace.

"You see she's worst…" the wind senshi said calmly.

"That's not accurate Haruka I remember a time when you used her… "

"Spare me the psychological trauma Michiru" Setsuna begged. 

The three senshi laughed, in that instant Haruka looked at them touched, she wanted to burn that sight in her memory, she knew that maybe they'll have problems and suffering in the future and that pain will always be present while they are senshi, but this moment, this precise moment she was indeed happy…she didn't care about what may come tomorrow…and she didn't want to think about it she just wanted to savor this moment, her eyes watered a little, seeing Michiru hugging Hotaru and her little daughter laughing happily, Setsuna sipping her coffee and making sarcastic comments about her, she looked at each of them trying to memorize their happy faces, everything from before… those horrible months were now a nightmare, a horrible dream  from which she woke up…she closed her eyes 'I won't ever ruin this…not again, I promise' Michiru looked at her and wondered on what was the blonde thinking, she stood up and approached to her blonde warrior "a cent for your thoughts" she whispered while she hugged her from behind kissing her cheek, Haruka put her feet on the earth again, opening her gray eyes in surprise, without an advice she kissed her beautiful sea princess. "Never again" she thought while she was getting lost in the sea of emotions they had.

The phone rang and ended the romantic scene "I'll pick it lovebirds" 

"Thanks Setsuna" answered Michiru while she caressed Haruka's face.

From the other room they heard pieces from the conversation "Yes, it's here…yes, ok…no I don't think it will be a problem, okay….yes, no…No, I don't see the point, yes thanks….goodbye " 

To be continued…

A/N: Yep we are almost there just one little chapter left.


End file.
